Untitled
by endegame
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry and Ginny spend one last night together before he leaves to fight The Dark Lord. Read and Review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ginny rolled over on the bed and stared at Harry through the darkness. His pale chest was bare and his vivid green eyes were closed, feigning sleep. Ginny pushed his shoulder softly.

"Harry," She begged. "Wake up."

Harry opened his eyes reluctantly, his hands curled into fists. His black hair was sticking straight up. He looked at her pleadingly, knowing the subject she was going to bring up.

"Please," Harry pleaded. "Ginny, I don't want to talk about it."

Ginny's dark eyes flashed. "For nine years we had to deny our love. _Nine years,_ Harry. That is the hardest thing in the world. Wanting to see that special person just to give them a kiss, but it would be too suspicious. That's impossible to live with."

"Ginny, I know how you feel. Believe me, you're not the only one who feels that way. Whenever we see each other during meetings for the Order, we have to act like strangers. Like I'm just your brother's best friend and you're just my best friend's sister. It kills me. I swear."

"It hurts, Harry. It hurts so much," Ginny gulped. Hot, pathetic tears fell down her cheeks.

Harry pulled her to him and pressed his face to her flaming red hair. "No, shhh, don't cry Ginny," He whispered.

"And tomorrow you're leaving to look for Voldemort," She sobbed into his chest. "And I don't want you to go. I don't want you to find him. I don't want you to fight him. I don't want to lose you."

"No, no, you won't lose me," Harry comforted her. But he knew she didn't believe him. He didn't even believe himself. As much as he didn't like it, he knew deep down that in order to save everyone, he had to sacrifice himself.

"I don't want you to leave," Ginny whispered. She pulled away from Harry's chest and looked into his bright green eyes. She grabbed his hands. "Promise me you'll come back."

Harry started to shake his head. Ginny squeezed his hands. "Promise me."

"I promise," Harry said.

And together they loved. And both of them knew that it would be the last time.

---x-----X-----x---

Harry was gone by the time Ginny woke up. A note was on his pillow. Ginny, tears already in her eyes, reached over for it.

_Ginny,_

_When you find this note, I'll probably be gone. Voldemort isn't going to wait for me, you know. Ginny, I hope you know that I love you more than anything in the world. I hate myself for not saying goodbye to you. And I hate myself for putting through the torture…Ginny, oh God, Ginny, I love you so much._

The paper had little wet spots on it which Ginny assumed were tears. She continued to read.

_Tell Ron that he'll always be my best friend. Tell Hermione that I can't thank her enough for the homework she let me copy. Tell your mom that I love her and that she was like a mother to me. Tell your dad, that if it wasn't for him, I would never have been an auror and that he's also like a dad. Tell Fred and George, to…well, never change. They're the best._

_You're to have everything. And Ginny, I love you. _

_Love forever,_

_Harry Potter_

Ginny clutched the paper to her chest and started to cry. This note was like a will. Harry was leaving her everything and giving me messages to pass on to other people. And then she started to cry.

---x-----X-----x---

Two days had passed, and no one had received word from Harry, or the others who went with him. Ginny spent most of the days in her bed, trying to catch the smell of Harry on the sheets.

On the third day, Ginny had been lying in bed, savoring the warmth from the sun when an owl swooped in. Ginny recognized the owl immediately. It was Pigwidegon, Ron's owl. She took the letter from Pig's leg and read it. It told her to go to the Burrow. Ginny pulled on some clothes, her heart beating rapidly. Was Harry there?

Ginny arrived at the Burrow, planning how she was going to meet Harry. She would see him standing in the doorway, his hair in his beautiful green eyes. He would push it away and flash his pearly whites at Ginny. And then they would run into each other's arms.

Ginny smiled and pushed through the door. The front hallway was empty.

"Hello?" She called out.

No answer.

Ginny walked into the kitchen. Ginny's mother had her face in her hands and was sobbing. Ron was standing behind her, patting her back.

"Ron?" Ginny asked quietly.

Ron looked at Ginny. And then she collapsed.

---x-----X-----x---

Ginny stared out the window, her hands resting in her lap. She leaned her head against the window and a single tear slid down her cheek. Today was July 31. It was Harry's Birthday. He would be turning 28 today.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A green eyed boy zoomed to Ginny and held his arms out. His shock of black hair stood on ends and his green eyes were excited.

Ginny held the boy in her lap.

"What's happening today?" He asked.

Ginny paused. "We're celebrating a birthday today, James."

She kissed the top of James's head lovingly.

"Whose birthday is it, Mommy?"

Ginny took a deep breath.

"It's Daddy's."

**Aww…that was sweet…Wasn't it?! It's been an itch in my brain, and I wanted to get rid of it lol…Reviews are appreciated!**

**Love,**

**Melissa**


End file.
